wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Thomson
Alexis Thomson (born April 1, 1999) is a 16 year old actress best known for her main role of Rebecca in the Wiki Channel series James in Hollywood. She now currently co-stars as Drew in the hit new Wiki Channel series Nerd Girls. Early Life Thomson was born in Oakland, California and was raised by her parents, Lana Stewart and James Thomson. She loved reading books and considered herself a book worm. She moved to Jamaica when she was 4 and stayed there for 4 years for her father's work. She moved back to California when she was 10 but this time to Los Angeles. There, Alexis and her mother decided to try an acting career for Alexis as Alexis always loved performing at her old school in Jamaica. Career '2008-2011: "I want to be an actress!"' When Alexis was 7, she participated in her school play about ladybugs at her elementary in Jamaica and absolutely loved it. Alexis did the next two plays for the next two years she was there and though they were mediocre, they were very fun. When her father's job to Los Angeles when she was 10, Alexis and her mother both decided it'd be fun to try real acting so they went to an open call. In an interview Alexis stated, "The casting call was super scary because everyone there was so into it and I was just this kid who was there for fun, for the experience. It was kind of a wake up call to me saying, look this is the business you're getting into." Alexis went into the audition just being herself and surprisingly, the casting directors wanted to see more of her. She was called back to a few more auditions but in the end, she was told she was too young for the role. However, a casting director there did direct her to an agent and Alexis was signed to the agency without having to audition. Thomson began going to more auditions but spent most of her time taking professional acting lessons. In 2010, her father's job was set to move to Korea so Thomson had to take a short break from acting and move with there with her family until they figured out what they were going to do about her career. In late 2010, Thomson's father decided to quit the job because the moves just weren't working out for his family. To Thomson's relief, the family moved back to L.A. and Thomson continued her career. '2012 - Present: The Wiki Channel' Alexis started auditioning for roles and in 2013 she auditioned for Wiki Channel pilot Rein in Hollywood. She got various callbacks. She soon got the role of Rebecca and it was her big break. Thomson was ecstatic about it and was very close to the cast from the start. The show was soon renamed James in Hollywood. In 2014, two seasons into James in Hollywood, Thomson booked a recurring character on Wiki Channel's upcoming (at the time) series, Dramatically Average. After the second season of James in Hollywood, the show went through a whole revamp where the entire setting of the show and cast of the show was altered. With that, Thomson left the show and moved on to film a Wiki Channel pilot Nerd Girls. The show was picked up in spring of 2015 and aired June 15, 2015, becoming an instant hit. Thomson plays the supporting role of Drew on the show, a super smart and super competitive girl attending school with Kelsey and Krisie. Category:Females Category:Employed Actors Category:Female Actors